


Deciding Fate

by Bacchanalia_Rose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ages have been screwed with, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dwarf Gollum, Dwobbit Bilbo, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, First Story/Be Gentle, Hobbits and Dwarrow Are Incredibly Similar In Lifespan, Hurt/Comfort, Isildur destroyed the One Ring, M/M, Mpreg, No Smaug, No one ring, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romance, Sauron is DEAD., Some people don't have names/making up names, Trigger Warnings, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, no quest, sorry if I have forgotten a tag, the timeline has been screwed with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacchanalia_Rose/pseuds/Bacchanalia_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins -- a pregnant Dwobbit, barely an adult, leaves out of the Shire because he refuses to wed or abort the child. He won't wed because he knows he has a One and will not have any other; he won't abort because all life is precious to him, even the one that was forced onto him unwillingly. Well, at least he has Lobelia and Otho... as well as: A worried Ranger, a confused Healer, Giant Eagles, a High-strung Elf Prince, and a One who doesn't even know what to make of him. Oh, boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Not So Nice Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OC characters that I end up putting in by virtue of making my dwarrow happy. Any character that can be recognized belongs to someone else. Whether that is JRR Tolkien, or Peter Jackson, or even Waldo... Wherever he may be. I do not make money doing this, it is just for pleasure.
> 
> This is my first story. I have the plot written, but not the chapters. I don't know how many chapters this will be. A huge thank you to melin_on_asgard for help with the rape/nightmare!! I was stuck and she gave me the scene to tweak, which I only did a little of because I loved it so much.
> 
> I'm actually amazed at how many words there are, I'm hoping to be able to keep up the word count!
> 
> Trigger Warning! There is a memory/nightmare about a violent rape.
> 
> Also, this is slash. Homosexual Sexual Relations will happen.
> 
> Important Background Info:  
> Bilbo is a Dwobbit who was adopted by Laura and Mungo Baggins. That makes Bungo his brother. Age-wise Bilbo is the third sibling. Thorin, while still the crown prince, is the middle sibling, and Dís is the oldest by several decades. This means that Fíli and Kíli (and Ori) are dwarflings.
> 
> On with the story!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. All characters that are recognizable as someone else's belong to someone else. Whether that is J.R.R. Tolkien, or Peter Jackson, or even Waldo... Wherever he may be.
> 
> This is my first story. I have the plot written, but not the chapters. I don't know how many chapters this will be. A huge thank you to melin_on_asgard for help with the rape/nightmare!! I was stuck and she gave me the scene to tweak, which I only did a little of because I loved it so much.
> 
> I'm actually amazed at how many words there are, I'm hoping to be able to keep up the word count!
> 
> Trigger Warning! There is a memory/nightmare about rape.

~~*~@~*~~

 

"Thank you for coming for dinner, Chica. You too, of course, Bingo. It was good of you to visit me." Bilbo's voice softens with regret. "I know I'm no longer Respectable Company... but I'm glad you came over, all the same."

His 'sister' Chica Chubb-Baggins patted his cheek lightly. "You are our favorite, _'all the same'_ , no matter what. We are very proud of you. Good Luck tomorrow." She went out the door followed by her husband who clapped his hand to Bilbo's shoulder.

His 'brother' Bingo Baggins was a quiet man, with a will made of iron. He was all that was Respectable--except for his love for his 'brother' Bilbo Baggins, of course.

The setting sun highlighted their silhouettes and Bilbo watched them go down the road with a sigh of regret. He went inside Bag End and closed the door behind him, leaning against the door as soon as it was latched shut.

Rubbing his bulging stomach, Bilbo groaned. He was exhausted.

He'd had two months of non-stop nagging from relatives because of his decisions. It was time for it to stop. He didn't want to marry some half-wit ninny or puffed-up peacock.

But with Eru as his witness, he wasn't going to abort his child either.

 

~~*~@~*~~

\--Several Months Before--

 

He heard the mumbling voice before he ever saw the person from which it came. Nighttime was Bilbo's favorite time of day, when it was quiet and everyone was abed.

No one to bother with.

No one to question him.

Just him, the nature around him, his pipe, and his hunting supplies.

Bilbo sighed lightly in aggravation, this was his time to reflect on his life.

Adopted by the Baggins family, from a Hobbitess who had lived in Bree, Bilbo had been raised alongside Bungo and his siblings. He was a Baggins in name only, but most of them treated him like blood-kin anyways.

All that noise had scared away any possible hunt tonight, he'd have to try again tomorrow. Sighing, he looped the bow into place on his back as the footsteps got louder. It was only one set of footsteps and whoever it was couldn't carry a tune.

As the stranger stepped into the clearing, Bilbo felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. This person gave him the willies, big time. It was a dwarf, that much he could tell.

The dwarf was as pale as the moon, with bulbous eyes and a sharp, fat nose. His brown hair was thin and straggly, and he didn't have much of a beard--it looked like someone had taken a torch to his beard, to be honest. His limbs were gangly and looked too long for his torso. He was wearing rags, didn't even have a pack on his back, and was completely alone.

The dwarf stopped suddenly, his voice was gone and it left the night eerily silent.

"Bless us and splash us... What are you, precious?" It was like two people talking at once, his voice was both reedy and gravelly.

"I'm a Hob- D-Dwobbit." Bilbo stuttered. "I'm a Dwobbit. My name is Bilbo." Bilbo couldn't put his finger on why, but he was scared of this strange-looking dwarf.

The dwarf grinned and even from where Bilbo was standing, he could see that the dwarf was missing most of his teeth. A shiver of revulsion swept through him. Some missing teeth were ok, life was bound to knock a few out after all, but this dwarf looked as though he only had teeth in the front of his mouth. Not very many, at that.

"My name is Gollum, precious." The dwarf started to cough and went into a fit of calling his own name.

Against his better judgement, Bilbo stepped closer. "Are you unwell?"

Gollum's head shot up so fast that Bilbo jumped. _"I'm fine."_

"Alright, making sure." Bilbo nodded slowly. Unsure if he had upset the dwarf, Bilbo nodded again. "I'd better get going then. I need to get home before I'm missed."

"Where is it going, precious?" The dwarf stepped closer, fast enough that he was almost on top of Bilbo before Bilbo could take two steps back.

"Um... Home. There is a competition tomorrow that I'm expected to compete in." Bilbo said, unsettled. He was trying to get it across that he would be missed and people would be looking.

Gollum looked excited. "A competition? Games? I love games! Would you play with us, precious?" Gollum looked at him hopefully, unable to hide the hunger in his gaze as he looked at Bilbo.

Very unsettled because of the look in Gollum's eyes, Bilbo decided that he just wanted to get away. "I'm very sorry, Gollum. I need to get home now. Goodnight."

Bilbo quickly turned away and started off.

A snarl was all he heard before something crashed into his head.

He was out before he hit the ground.

 

~~*~@~*~~

 

Bilbo shook himself out of the memory. He didn't have time to think about that right now. He needed to pack up supplies to leave and decide where he was going. Turning to his sister's Glory Box, he opened it and took out the pack on top. Bless Belladonna's heart, his adopted brother's wife had loved going on Adventures, and had always made sure their supplies were in top shape.

In memory of them both, Bilbo had done the same, and was glad he had now. He hadn't gone on any Adventures since the death of Bungo and Belladonna, but at least his supplies wouldn't be worthless.

Bilbo was glad he'd kept the curtains closed on his windows today, no one would be able to see him pack. _'Sturdy clothes, two spare pairs. I won't be wearing the same thing the entire way there, ugh... Flint and Steel, an absolute must. Pipe and Pipeweed, I'll not go without that. Handkerchief, needed and definitely more than one. The cloak is by the door, winter boots too... I'll need to find the oilskin to put over the pack in case it rains...'_

Bilbo made sure to keep listing things in his head, things he had taken with him before on Adventures. He would pick things up to put in the pack, thinking that maybe he might have a use for it.

As he went around the smial, small items would remind him of growing up with the Baggins family. He was only slightly younger than his sister Belba after all. His sister Belba was considered the Head of the Family, being Mungo's eldest child after Bungo's passing. Her and Linda had always been distant from Bilbo. It wasn't that his sisters didn't love him, of course not, but he had always been closer to his brothers Longo, Bingo, and Bungo. He'd stood with each of them at their weddings. Even went so far as to go with Belladonna when she got restless and needed to step out of the Shire.

It was Belba and Linda pushing for marriage. Belba mostly, but Linda wanted to be so much like her sister that Linda was pushing him to marry as well. They wanted him to marry, first and foremost... but they said that if he wouldn't marry, then he needed to get rid of the 'spawn' inside of him.

Longo and Bingo both said they would stand by him, no matter what happened, and their wives were the same. They understood the loneliness that was in his heart, since Bungo's and Belladonna's passing during the Fell Winter. Hunger had made them all weak, but while his Dwarf heritage had protected Bilbo, Bungo and Belladonna had grown sickly. Without the proper medicines, they had worsened quickly and died way too soon. Even five years later, it was a bitter tonic to swallow.

Biblo put the full pack by the parlor room fire and went to the kitchen. He would have to wait to pack up his kettle and frying pan, maybe even his Dwarrow Oven... big enough pot that it was, he'd be able to make a roast if he was able to catch something to put in it. For now though, he needed food for him and the little one.

 

~~*~@~*~~

\--TRIGGER WARNING--

 

Pain was the first thing he registered.

His nakedness was the next.

Bilbo groaned as he twisted onto his side, everything hurt, and he didn't know what had happened.

When he was able to get his eyes to see straight, he could see his stuff scattered around the clearing. Turning his head toward the sky, he could see that it was only a couple of hours until sunrise.

A heavy weight pounced on his weak form before he could move any farther, it was that weird looking dwarf: Gollum.

 _“Get off of me!”_ Bilbo yelled at the dwarf.

Gollum ignored Bilbo's plea as he tightened a knot around Bilbo's wrist.

“Just relax, it will make things much easier for us, precious.” Gollum ordered gruffly, as he poked the Dwobbits pudgy belly. “We will make so many dwarflings... so many little girls and boys, precious.”

Bilbo whimpered as the dwarf traced his nipples while humming to himself.

“Please let me go! I won't tell anyone!” Bilbo pleaded as tears bubbled in his eyes.

“Shussssh.” The dwarf hissed and grasped the Dwobbit's length in a firm grasp.

“AH!!” Bilbo screamed and arched his back unwillingly. “Stop! That hurts! You're sick! _STOP IT!_ ” Bilbo cried, hoping someone else would hear him and come to his rescue.

 _“Stop screaming!"_ Gollum smacked him in the face. "It makes chores more difficult for us, precious. This is our duty as dwarveses” Gollum growled. He took Bilbo's shirt from beside them and ripped a couple of strips from the material, shoved one into Bilbo's mouth, then tied the other around Bilbo's jaw--rendering him speechless.

Bilbo started crying and struggling, not wanting this to happen at all.

“SHUT UP!! _SHUT UP, PRECIOUS!!_ ” Gollum cried and clawed at Bilbo's throat, causing the poor Dwobbit to stifle anymore sounds.

Gollum softly ran his calloused hands down Bilbo's neck, his chest, his stomach, his hips...

“Nhg!” Bilbo whimpered as he tried to close his legs.

Gollum snarled and wrenched Bilbo's legs apart, settling his weight between them. “So pretty, precious. So irresistible...precious. _My One, my own..._ ”

Bilbo clenched his eyes shut and turned his head away, willing this not to happen. In his heart, he knew this is not his One.

He felt something hot and stiff shoved against the cheeks of his ass, slowly moving toward his opening. The dwarf worked a hand on Bilbo's cock, wanting to bring the Dwobbit pleasure, unwanted as it may be.

“So warm...precious. So tight, precious.” The dwarf crooned as he thrust forward to the hilt.

 _“AAAHNG!”_ Bilbo screamed from behind the gag. The white hot pain was unbearable, despite the small coil of pleasure building from his length and sack being stimulated.

 _“Ahhhh...precious...”_ the dwarf purred as he fondled Bilbo's sack.

Bilbo's vision started fading to purple, then to black, and Gollum's voice was suddenly coming from far away.

Then, nothing.

Darkness.

 

~~*~@~*~~

 

Bilbo gasped as he sat up in bed, more awake than he wanted to be, his heart racing like a cornered rabbit.

The sun was starting to shine in through his curtains, he'd missed First Breakfast. That was okay though, he hardly ever ate First Breakfast anyways. He was more like a Dwarf that way, he just didn't get hungry as often as a Hobbit did, and Hobbits had a tendency to make every meal important. There were even social do's-and-don'ts, which didn't even include table manners...

Wiping the sweat off of his face, Bilbo pushed the covers completely off and got out of bed.

 _That day..._ He hadn't actually passed out until Gollum climaxed and squeezed and pulled on Bilbo's cock so hard that he'd lost what little of his mind that hadn't been able to retreat. When Bilbo had regained consciousness later that day, the dwarf had been dead. They had been found by a young Ranger. He had taken one look at the scene, and realizing what was happening, he had stabbed the dwarf in the back and pulled him off of Bilbo. The Ranger had gathered Bilbo's scattered things and laid them in a pile next to Bilbo's ruined clothes...

Just standing beside the bed helped to ground him in reality, to the here and now; so he changed into gray long pants, a dark blue buttoned shirt, and a gray waistcoat. He would go to the party, which his brother Bingo had warned was actually his very own 'wedding', and give them a piece of his mind. It wasn't the Respectable thing to do... but he wasn't Respectable anymore, now was he?

Treading into the kitchen, he fixed up the fireplace and contemplated what to cook for breakfast. He decided on eggs, hash, bacon, and tomatoes. The scones were already made from the day before, so he didn't have to worry about baking anything for the moment.

He gathered everything he would need to cook the meal with a bittersweet smile on his face, his mind on memories of cooking for three and the slight modifications he had introduced to Hobbits--courtesy of the Dwarrow, of course. To think that Hobbits had been stuck cooking over a fire, instead of over a stove. He shook his head, amazed at all he had learned from the Dwarrow of Ered Luin. Hobbits had a habit of isolating themselves to the point of being backwards in some of their thinking.

He lifted the fire cage on his stove-top, the metal weave of rods would hold his pan above the fire. Carefully, he placed small wood chips into the indentions on his iron stove-top, a few of the smaller chips had been dipped in oil for ease of lighting, then shifted a knob on the stove to lessen the grates in the indent. He didn't want everything to fall into the oven, after all. From beside the fireplace he took a pair of metal tongs and fished an ember from the fire.

Once he got the fire lit and the cage over the fire, he heard a soft but desperate knocking on his door.

Setting the pan aside, he wiped his already clean hands on a towel. Nervous about the knock, he hesitated when he got to the front door.

The knock came again, slightly louder and even more desperate.

Fixing a polite look on his face, he opened the door, and his face fell.

It was Bilbo's 'bride', Lobelia Bracegirdle, and his nephew, Otho Sackville-Baggins.

Bilbo could see that Lobelia's face was tear-stained, but she was smiling like it was the best day of her life. It made Bilbo feel kind of sour.

 _"Please, Uncle Bilbo..._ Let us in. We have a plan." His nephew Otho was the one who spoke, begged really.

So Bilbo let them in.


	2. Baggins Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast Guests, A Proposal, A Shameful Outburst, A Wedding, And The Revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the plot and any OC's.
> 
> This chapter is out technically two days after I said it would be. At least it's longer than the first chapter.... 
> 
> Not Beta'd.
> 
> Enjoy! :-)

~~*~@~*~~

 

Lobelia and Otho seated themselves at the kitchen table while Bilbo gathered more ingredients for breakfast.

They started to speak on the way inside, but Bilbo stopped them before they got two steps into the hall.

Bilbo halted and held up a hand, and said, " _After_ breakfast." Bilbo led them to the kitchen to cook.

Bilbo took down the placemats, gathered the silverware, fetched the napkins, and completely set the table before stepping into the pantry for more food.

Bilbo could see them out of the corner of his eyes when he would turn to gather ingredients.

They were seated closely enough that Lobelia had her head on Otho's shoulder. Otho's and Lobelia's hands were underneath the top of the table, obviously holding hands. Lobelia would sigh every now and again, and Otho would lay his head on top of Lobelia's for a moment before straightening up.

Putting the food on plates and the plates on a tray, Bilbo transfered it to the table.

"This looks delicious, Mr. Baggins." Lobelia was quick to cut in. Bilbo had added to his own breakfast of eggs, hash, bacon, tomatoes, and scones. Now there was also: ham, grilled cheese, pickles, small steaks, and mushrooms.

"It's Bilbo, please. We are to be married today, after all." It was said with a wry twist and a bit of bitterness as they all tucked in to eat. "Also, it's no trouble to cook for three instead of one."

Lobelia blushed softly, ashamed at knowing that it was mainly her family that pushed the wedding. Her mother, Primrose wanted her to have Bag End, not even caring that Lobelia wasn't in love with Bilbo. Otho's mother, Camellia had also 'pushed' for the wedding, but hadn't told Otho why until the day before.

Otho cleared his throat. "Uncle Bilbo, there is something you need to know..."

~~*~@~*~~

Camellia Baggins née Sackville decided to pay a visit to Primrose Bracegirdle née Boffin to get Primrose to abandon the plan, tea time was the perfect time to visit and talk politics. She took the short route through the park, a place where lovers could go on dates and not be gossiped about. Before she made it to the Bracegirdle smial in Hardbottle, with a basket of tea goodies and her umbrella being used as shade on that particularly sun-shiny day, she had heard a woman crying and a man trying to shush her.

Naturally, the formidable woman closed her umbrella, brandished it like a club, and peeked around the trees to look into a bower hanging with blooming lobelia flowers.

It was a private spot and a private moment that she looked upon, but she understood what was happening at first glance.

Lobelia was desperately grasping onto Otho, crying her eyes out with her head resting on his chest.

Otho's arms were surrounding her, holding her closely and trying to calm her tears, and he was crying as well.

Camellia's face crumpled in sorrow. She was just close enough to hear what was said.

She didn't like what she heard.

If Lobelia was forced to marry Bilbo, they would lose both Lobelia and Otho.

Camellia stepped away from the bower and continued on her way to visit with Lobelia's mother, her mouth set in a determined line and her umbrella still clutched like a weapon.

Primrose would step down... Or Camellia would run her down.

One way, or another, Lobelia would marry Otho.

Or Primrose and her husband would be forced out of the Shire in shame.

Camellia was a Baggins now, of course, and a Sackville before that. While Sackville's didn't have the political clout the the Baggins did, they were just as wealthy thanks to their Longbottom Leaf Plantation and the many pipeweed fields surrounding it.

It was time to save her brother from a loveless marriage and her son from a broken heart.

Nobody hurt Camellia Baggins' baby boy...

_Nobody!_

~~*~@~*~~

Camellia had gathered Lobelia and Otho to her, the night before the wedding, interrupting their own planning. Once she explained her plan and how she had kept it secret from everyone but her husband, Lobelia had burst into tears and thrown herself at Camellia in gratitude. Otho had a surprised look on his face, he thought he'd hidden his love for Lobelia and his dread at her marriage to his uncle, his wobbly legs led him to sit down in a nearby chair in the parlor.

His father came in and clapped him on the shoulder, a stiff drink held out to his only son. Longo looked down at him in amusement and chidingly said, "You didn't think we would let you be miserable, did you?"

Otho looked at his father with tears in his eyes. "I never thought to confide in you, Mother was pushing for the wedding..."

Camellia snorted, very unladylike. "Bilbo's favorite flowers are orange daylillies, _not_ blue geraniums, _nor_ yellow violets..."

Lobelia gasped softly from where she'd been tucked against Camellia's side. "You had this planned the entire time?"

Camellia blushed and chuckled. "My _original_ plan was to browbeat your mother into calling it all off. Then I witnessed something private, between the two of you, and came up with a different plan."

Longo scoffed, "You talked Primrose in circles that day, dropped a couple of names, and demanded that Lobelia marry Otho--or Primrose would find herself banished to Bree, her husband with her."

Lobelia laughed in relief and went to Otho to hug him. Longo stopped her, turned to Otho, and put something in Otho's hands.

It was a ring box.

Lobelia gasped as Otho slipped down on one knee and opened the box.

Two blue diamonds framing a yellow diamond winked up at Lobelia from a band made of silver.

Otho looked up into her eyes. "Lobelia, I have loved you since we were young. You caught my eye before I even knew what a woman was. Your vibrancy and love is what has kept me going since your mother announced you were getting married. Now that I know I can really have you, for the rest of our lives-- will you marry me, and keep me for the rest of our lives?"

Lobelia looked shocked and happy. She swooped down, peppering kisses onto Otho's face, speaking inbetween each one. "Yes! _Yes!_ Forever! _A thousand times, YES!!_ " She peppered even more kisses onto his cheeks and lips, the kisses becoming sweetly soft and lingering.

Camellia sighed, a sweet smile on her face. Her hand pressed against her heart, remembering how Longo had proposed to her.

Longo cleared his throat. "Don't forget the ring..."

Lobelia broke away from Otho, laughing tearfully as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

To Otho, her smile was as bright and nourishing as the sun was to a flower.

~~*~@~*~~

Bilbo took Lobelia's hand in his own, looking at the ring. It was truly beautiful. A silver band with two small stones and one slightly larger in the middle. His dwarrow Stone-Sense wasn't very strong outside of a mountain, but he could tell that all three of the colored diamonds were good quality diamonds.

"Hmm... This is Dwarrow work. I wonder how your father got it." Bilbo mused aloud as he let go of Lobelia's hand and took a sip from his cup of tea.

Otho blushed behind his own teacup. "I drew it out, a long time ago. Ages ago really... I went looking for the page recently, but I couldn't find it. Father had a business trip to Ered Luin last month. I went with him, remember? Trading Longbottom Leaf for Dwarrow Smoke. Father said he wanted to go by the Jeweler's Guild to see if he could find something for mother."

"Wait here." Bilbo left the room for a moment and returned with a little metal... thing. Lobelia and Otho watched him unfold it, to reveal a Jeweler's Loupe. Otho only knew what it was because his uncle Bilbo was a Journeyman to the Jeweler's Guild in Ered Luin. "Let me see the ring a moment, please."

Lobelia took the ring off and handed it to Bilbo, who explained, "I'm looking for the Jeweler's Mark, to see who made it. A Master or Grand Master is allowed to put a mark small enough that it looks like a smudge next to the gems. It's one of the first things Apprentices are taught. It's always there, unless it's inferior and/or was made by someone not the Master or Grand Master... and I highly doubt your father would buy inferior work."

Holding the loupe to his eye, he brought the ring up into view. "I don't think I recognize the Maker's Mark, but that isn't surprising. There are Seven Kingdoms of Dwarrow, after all." It was like the Mark was fluttering in the back of his mind, telling him that he should recognize it as he handed Lobelia her ring. It was a single mountain with a 'D' stamped inside it, with a star inside of the 'D'. "Whoever's Mark this is though, they are very high up in the guild.

"Seven Kingdoms... but one King... King Under The Mountain." Bilbo muttered, trying to remember the history of his heritage. Mungo had hired a scholar to teach him when he was younger. He had been a quiet lad, everyone had known he was different, and he'd only played with his brothers and sisters as the rest of the hobbits had shunned him. _"Oh! The Lonely Mountain! This was made in Erebor!"_

Otho and Lobelia just looked at him blankly.

Bilbo chuckled at their vacant expressions. "There are Six Kingdoms that are ruled by Lords, and One Kingdom ruled by the King of all Dwarrow. That kingdom is called Erebor in the Common Tongue. The Lords go to the King if they get into a dispute with another Kingdom. He has final say in all 'matters of war', otherwise he leaves them to rule themselves since it's a throwback to the First Age. Don't tell anyone I said that though, anyone not a Dwarf talking about it is tried for being a spy and any Dwarf can carry out the entire process. All that's needed is a witness in the form of another Dwarf." Bilbo used his hands to quotation his words. The only people considered Dwarrow, outside of the race of course, were the people considered Dwarf-Friend or Dwarf-Family.

"What if we decided to go to the mountains?" Otho looked at the table as he said it, deliberately not looking at Bilbo. "Would we be able to learn to fit in?"

Bilbo snorted lightly. "Not unless you have Family, or a Sponser, to vouch for you."

Otho and Lobelia just looked at each other for a moment, then Lobelia nodded.

"Bilbo... you know the Shire won't let you live peacefully. They'll keep trying to run your life, thinking that you don't know what's best for the baby..." Lobelia was hesitant to bring it up, but it needed to be said. "Plus, with me and Otho getting married instead of you and I... A lot of hobbits will try to ostracize us all, just because we didn't go along with what they wanted. We are going to leave the Shire, but we don't want to go alone. Otho and I, we both think that you should come with us."

Bilbo looked at the couple over his cup, then set it down without drinking. "What do you mean?"

Otho spoke up first. "We can't live in a town of Man, we're too short and they could easily overpower us, even if we knew how to defend ourselves. That's just the way it is. Living with Elves sounds nice, but they live so long that it seems selfish to get to know them for a few years...Only to die on them. We would only be a footnote in the life of an Elf..."

Lobelia butted in with, "So we were thinking of going to the Dwarrow. They only live slightly longer than we do, maybe by fifteen years--twenty max, you said so yourself. We're roughly the same size. The tallest dwarf I've seen has only been half a foot taller than you... and you are only the tallest in the Shire by a couple of inches."

Otho continued trying to convince Bilbo. "You are a Journeyman, which means you just need to spend time working to be eligible for Master. Even more practice will make your work even better, the piece you need to create to get the title has to be made at a Dwarven forge, and--"

"Okay!!" Bilbo laughed, "You've convinced me. We'll go to one of the Kingdoms. Which one do you want to go to?"

Lobelia twisted the ring around her finger and bit her bottom lip. She'd never been outside the Shire before, not even to Bree.

Otho and Bilbo, on the other hand, had been to Ered Luin and knew what it was like there.

~~*~@~*~~

After deciding what to do, Lobelia and Otho left to get ready. It was only an hour later that Belba and Linda showed up at his front door.

"Well, Bilbo, let's get a move on. We need to get to the Party Tree." Belba smiled at him, but he could see the hateful glint in her eyes. "I see you actually dressed up for this occasion, it's about time you show some pride in the Baggins name."

"Belba, Linda, nice to see you this morning. Let me fetch my party jacket and we'll go." Bilbo was polite to them, even though he just wanted to scream in their faces.

Linda was silent behind Belba, even after all these years she bowed to her sister's will. She just stared at Bilbo in disapproval.

As they got closer to the Party Tree and the field it sheltered, Bilbo could see his brothers and their wives talking to the Thain with his Shirriffs beside him. The Thain had disagreed with Belba's and Primrose's plan and said that he would not officiate the wedding. Camellia had went to him soon after and laid out her plan, it was with his help that all of this was possible.

As Bilbo was marched up the aisle, he steeled himself to speak his mind. He had planned out everything he was going to say. He wasn't going to take Belba's attitude any more. The only reason she was Head Baggins was because Bilbo wasn't blood family and couldn't inherit.

Longo turned toward them and what happened would be The Talk around the Shire for years to come. It was unheard of to air your family's dirty laundry, so to speak, and that was exactly what Longo had planned.

"Belba Baggins! For your part in trying to force an arranged match on a male Baggins not of your blood, you are released from your Head Position! The Head Position shall now reside with Longo Baggins of the Baggins Family line. As decreed by the Thain, Gerontius Took, so shall it be!" Longo held out a short parchment as the Shirriff decried Belba, who turned an ugly shade of red.

That took the wind out of Bilbo and all of his careful arguments went with it. He knew that Longo wouldn't make him marry anyone.

"You can't do that, he's not even a real Baggins!" Belba blustered, realizing afterwards that she should have kept her mouth shut. If he wasn't a 'Real Baggins', then she had no business poking her nose into his life. Either way, her position as Head of the Family would be ripped from her.

Gerontius Took snorted angrily. "My Belladonna loved the lad as a brother! Her Bungo loved the lad as a brother! Your father, Mungo took him in and loved him as a son! _Real Baggins, be damned, woman!_ He's more of a Baggins than you are!"

It was such a harsh statement to Belba that she teared up, angry and hurt. Linda tried to comfort her, only to be smacked away. Linda's husband came to her and led her away from Belba.

"If he had just done as was asked of him; to not sully the Baggins name I wouldn't have arranged his marriage, but he wouldn't get rid of the spawn in his belly! He decided that he didn't care about the Baggins name, I was just making sure it wasn't muddied with his mistakes!" Belba's voice went shrill. "He has always been a mistake and I could never get Father to see it!!"

Belba's husband Rudigar gaped at his wife, he'd never seen her like this before, and could only watch as Camellia walked up and slapped Belba across the face.

Belba panted in anger and shame, shame at her own outburst and anger at being struck.

When Belba looked ready to strike back, Camellia narrowed her eyes and strengthened her stance. "I do believe you are no longer welcome here at _my son's_ wedding. You should leave before we have the Shirriffs escort you to a holding cell for being a Disturber of the Peace." Her voice was level, but the threat within was clearly heard. Belba shrunk in on herself a little.

Belba raised her chin, turned about and marched away, her husband at her side. Bilbo was glad that Herugar, Belba's son, had stayed home to run the Fishery. He was a kind lad, a bit headstrong, but he would have been doubly shamed to have witnessed his mother's behavior. He would be glad about not having to be the Head Baggins though, since he loved the Fishery so much and was the next in line to be Head Bolger after his father.

~~*~@~*~~

Once everything got settled and everyone was in place, Lobelia got to walk down the aisle like a proper bride.

Her white dress was amazing. It was simple and elegant. An A-line gown with a sweetheart neckline, pearls going up her side, and not too much cleavage. The skirt fell straight down from her pelvis and the way it flowed around her was styled after Elven gowns. She had a veil fixed to her hair that fell down over her arms all the way to the bottom of the dress. She wore her mother's wedding pearls around her neck, a wreath of yarrow for everlasting love on her head, and a single red rose for passionate love behind one of her ears.

She looked exquisite. Bilbo had the thought that if he was at all interested in women, he wouldn't have minded getting married to Lobelia.

The thought was very fleeting and had a slight shudder of revulsion go across his body, which he hid since he was close to the front of the wedding party.

The vows, short and sweet, had been spoken while his mind had been elsewhere and he came back to himself in time to see the bride and groom kiss their first kiss as husband and wife.

Looking around, Bilbo could see that there wasn't a dry female eye from his family. Even his sister Linda was crying happy tears. Primrose was almost blubbering, she cried so hard. It was easy to see that her mind had been put to rest over this whole ordeal.

Lobelia announced the throwing of the bouquet, which wasn't actually hers, but one specifically made in mind to bring luck to the one who caught it whenever that person got married. Men and women alike grouped together and Bilbo made sure to stand in the back. He didn't want to catch it but as a single family member of the groom, it was expected of him to participate.

Lobelia turned away from the crowd to toss the flowers in the air.

Bilbo was watching the crowd reach for the flowers, smiling at all the laughter and happiness that this wedding had brought. He also knew that there would be consequences for what the Thain did. He might be the Head of the Shire, but Bilbo wasn't fool enough to believe that everyone would agree with his decision.

Just as quick as Lobelia tossed the flowers, the arrangement flipped through the air in a graceful arc, and the ladies in front of Bilbo went wild in their jumping. Bilbo shied away and held out his arms to protect his face...

Only to catch the bouquet.

~~*~@~*~~

The party lasted well into the night, but Bilbo didn't stay for most of it. He stayed long enough to eat dinner and socialize with the only family that would talk to him, which were his brothers, their wives, and their adult children. The rest of the children, fauntlings and tweens, were all with their friends.

Camellia had wonderous news for Otho and Lobelia. The hair on her feet quit growing, meaning Camellia had conceived again. Bilbo and his brothers and sisters had found out the day before. A joyous occasion, except for the fact that Belba kept shooting looks of disapproval toward Bilbo.

Being the sly woman that she is, Camellia had taken advantage of being pregnant to snap Belba out of her hateful vitriol.

Of course, if Belba had hit her back... Well, Belba would have found herself in jail for a few months before being banished from the Shire for a year. It was such an unheard of thing that, both hitting a pregnant person and banishment, the punishment seemed worse than the crime committed, because everyone would remember and she would be a social pariah for the rest of her days. She would never be able to regain Respectability, ever, and Belba took more pride than she should have in being Respectable.

Obviously.

" _Seriously_ , she cares more for being Respectable than she cares for family." Chica murmured. "I'm sure she only restrained herself because she doesn't want to lose the Baggins name entirely."

~~*~@~*~~

By the time Bilbo left, the party was just getting to the good part. Tweens had rounded up the fauntlings and taken them home with them for the night, and the young adults and mature adults started in on the drinking games and raunchy song-making and dance contests.

A Wedding was one of the most celebrated events in the Shire and people were taking advantage of the free food and drink. People would bring out instruments and play fast songs to get the blood pumping, then play slow songs to get the romance brewing... Many a child would be conceived that night.

Bilbo, on the other hand, walked his way home. Once his front door was shut fast, he hurried to the back door. He opened the door just a little and pulled two travel packs into the smial, then closed the door once more.

As part of the agreement between them, Otho and Lobelia would place their travel packs at his back door before they retired for the night. Then, in the morning, they would tell their parents their respective good-bye's and make for Bag End, which is where all three would stay until they got help to leave. All three would make sure they had everything needed for a journey, go to market to stock up on food to carry with them... and find a dwarf to carry them hence.

Which wouldn't be a problem, as long as the Dwarven Blacksmith had company like usual. Otherwise they might have to wait a week, which was the time frame it took to send a message to Ered Luin for a caravan and for said caravan to make it to the Shire.

While getting into bed that night, Bilbo couldn't help but think of when they had realized he was pregnant.

~~*~@~*~~

\--Two Weeks After The Attack--

Linda was bustling around her kitchen, putting the last minute touches on the Family Luncheon. It wasn't much, but when it came to Family Luncheon, they all brought food with them. Food that would be discussed in detail after the meal was over, to help finesse a new recipe and see if it would make the cut as a Family Recipe.

Bilbo's attack had happened two weeks before. The lad himself hadn't been as lively as usual, so the family was gathering around him as a shield, to shore up his mental walls--so to speak.

They all wanted to help him get through this trying time without too much change happening inside of Bilbo's heart. Hobbits had died because of the mental, and sometime physical, scarring. They had just given up one day and chose to send themselves back to Yavanna. It was always a trying time when these things happened, but they were hoping to lessen the impact by showing that they still loved him just the same as before.

Olo Proudfoot was Linda's first grandchild through her son Odo. He was sitting with Bilbo in the parlor, playing conkers. He was only a fauntling, and with surprise in his voice, had stated it simply. "Uncle Bilbo! Why has your chin hair not grown back?"

The noise in the smial had stopped so abruptly that you could hear a bowl as it crashed to the ground in the pantry.

The look of shock on Bilbo's face would have been comical if it had been about anybody else. His voice was strange when it came out of his mouth. "What?"

Olo looked up at Bilbo in frustration, thinking that he hadn't been heard properly. A valid concern of his, since his Father was always telling him to speak up, being such a soft-spoken child. "The hair on your chin, it hasn't grown back yet. You cut it two weeks ago and it hasn't grown back. Why did you cut it anyways? It was so soft..."

Being a dwobbit had some advantages and disadvantages, one of those being the ability to grow a beard... but not foot hair. Bilbo had shaved his small beard completely off after being attacked and he hadn't thought anything about it since, being so preoccupied in his thinking of the attack and the 'would/could/should have' surrounding the entire thing.

Now that it had been brought to his attention though...

Bilbo looked up at the movement in the corner of his eyesight. His brother Bingo was standing in the doorway with Longo, both looking shocked and despairing at the same time.

Bilbo's eyes filled with tears as the thought finally hit home. The thought that he had ignored every time he'd looked at his reflection.

_"I'm pregnant."_

He had a baby swelling inside of him stemming from being attacked by that insane dwarf. A dwarf that had been scalped of both beard and hair, exiled from The Seven Kingdoms.

His brothers pulled him into the kitchen, leaving little Olo on his own for the moment.

The fauntling huffed, not understanding the reason why his Uncle was upset. "Having a baby is no reason to cry..."

Back in the kitchen Linda was staring at Bilbo in shock. Longo and Bingo wrapped themselves around Bilbo. The Dwobbit was crying softly, but hard enough that it shook his entire frame.

Chica tutted, "I know it's gonna be hard to do Bilbo, but you have several choices to make. You need to make the choice before it's too late."

Bilbo hiccuped roughly and brought his eyes up from the floor to look at his sister-by-marriage.

Chica looked at Bilbo squarely. "It isn't talked about, but it happens... When a Hobbit cannot carry to term for whatever reason, there are herbs that can be mixed together to quietly get rid--"

"NO!" Bilbo's voice burst through the kitchen like setting a flame to a candlewick.

_"LISTEN!!"_ Chica thundered back, shocking everyone in the smial, then lowered her voice to a murmer as she moved close to Bilbo's side. Chica was not the type of Hobbit to raise her voice, not even to discipline naughty children. "It will not harm you to take it. It is a quick, quiet, and painless way to safely abort a harmful fetus. A pregnancy through a violent attack is considered harmful and the Pharmacist would give the mix to you... Or to someone in the family, so that no one would have to know exactly who was taking it."

Bilbo shook his head violently. "My Birth Mother did not do that to me, I will not do that to anyone--unwanted though it may be."

Belba shook her head from where she was standing at the table. "If you won't get rid of it, you will have to marry."

Bingo and Longo looked at Belba sharply. "Belba!"

Chica ignored them all. "The second choice is to marry, it is not required, but it is a choice. The third choice is to have the baby and give it to a family in need. Since you live in the Shire and only rarely visit Ered Luin, once the baby is born someone can travel to Dwarven Kingdom with the child--it does not have to be you--and you never have to know where or to which family the child was taken. Of course, the last choice is to have the baby and keep it and raise it with love in your heart. With love, mind you, I will not stand by and watch if you cannot love the child." Her voice was stern, but the same gentle look was in her eyes.

She knew he wouldn't _not_ love the child.


End file.
